Operation: Reconstrution of The Heart
by Roaring Flames
Summary: Tohru ran through the alley and heard a blood-curling scream. A man fell before her and laid in his own pool of blood. She ran away from the carnage only to come face to face with death...


Operation: Reconstruction of The Heart- Part One  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
An: This story takes place during the Meiji Restoration and is not the same as the normal storyline was. Translations and information about the time period are at the end of the chapter for the people whom don't know much about the Restoration.  
  
The Run In With Death  
  
The streets were empty and barren like a desert. Shops were closed and only the foolish and drunk were walking about never knowing when death would deicide to take their lives. The rooftops of the traditional Japanese homes were strung with lanterns for the upcoming festival. The moon shown a bright red, meaning a life was to be taken tonight under the cover of night. The shadows played off the walls and the fresh night air was to be filled with the sent of the crimson shaded liquid that was to stain the ground.  
  
A man and his bodyguards walked down the streets in a hurry to get to their destination without trouble. As the came near the rock steps they slowed their pace as to take a breath from running. The once warm summer air turned frigid as they made their way up the long flight of stairs. As they neared the top a figure stood in their way. The men stopped and walked back slowly as the eyes of the figure followed their every move. As they started to pick up their pace down the stairs the figure jumped off from the top of the stairs and got to the bottom of the stairs before they could. The men froze in place as the young man before them drew out a katana and pointed it at them.  
  
"Your Takoti Koratatsu of the Tokugawa Shougunate am I right?" The young man stated without emotion as he waited for and answer. The first bodyguard drew his katana and charged at the him. The young man quickly sheathed his sword and redrew it with incredible speed and cut the man across the chest in a horizontal line. He hit the ground and groaned in agony as if he was committing seppuku. Blood covered the spot he laid as the young man's red eyes glanced over at the two other men that remained. A smirk appeared on his face but still remained covered by his black cloak. His white hakama were stained with spots of blood and his black gi blended in with the shadows of the night.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you!" The other bodyguard yelled while charging like the previous bodyguard. The young man parried his sword and pulled out the sheath and jammed it into his right eye. He pulled his sheath back and sheathed his blade. Then he drew it out with god-like speed and driven his sword throw his abdomen and threw him into the near by wall. Blood soaked the street and the last remaining man attempt to run away only to have a sword driven through the back of his head. The man's head slid of the blade and landed in its own puddle of blood. The young man pulled out a cloth and cleaned the blood off his blade then sheathed it. He left a piece of paper next to the dead man's head with "Heavens Wrath" inscribed on it. He walked away from the carnage and returned to his estate where his group and family, the Sohma Clan, resided.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
"Wow, It looks like it's going to be a nice day today. Im going to the market, watch over the house for me mother." A young girl said before leaving here house. She waved good-bye to her mother's picture and walked out onto the porch. 'Hello, my name is Honda Tohru. I didn't always live in a small room in an inn, not before the accident that took my mother away from me'. Tohru walked away from her home and into the bustling city of Kyoto. She walked onto the bridge and watched as the kids ran by her side playing children games. 'Its been a lonely life without her but I never let it bring me down, I have more things in life to worry about and you can't let the past drag you down.'  
  
Tohru was walking by a house until she spotted something unusual. There were little wooden animals on a stand; she walked over to the house to get a better look at them. She heard footsteps coming close and looked up to find a tall man with a gray kimono on and he had raven black hair.  
  
"Is it just me or is there a young girl standing at my doorstep?" He said while paying close attention to Tohru. She went and panicked at the thought that she was trespassing.  
  
"Im sorry I didn't mean to trespass, It just-." The man cut off Tohru and he smiled.  
  
"It's quite alright I can assure you I only left them out to dry." He said in a calm relaxing voice.  
  
"The Chinese zodiac am I right?" Tohru asked him politely. He looked a little bit shocked and then nodded his head.  
  
"Oh you mean like in the old myth right?"  
  
"Yes, my mother used to tell me a story about it when I was little, it was my favorite story." She said contently.  
  
"So I am guessing you were born in the year of the dog, am I right? I thought I sensed a connection with you, I am dog to-!" A bag landed on the man's skull as a young man with violet hair appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Im sorry miss I hope my cousin didn't say anything to scare you." The young man apologized while the older man rubbed his head in pain.  
  
"Uh, I don't think he did?" Tohru replied clueless to what the young man was asking.  
  
"Let's start over shall we, my name is Sohma Shigure and this is Yuki." Shigure stated while still trying to get over that annoying ringing notice in his head. Yuki walked over to Tohru and she bowed to him.  
  
"There's no need for that, miss?"  
  
"Oh! My name is Honda Tohru, it's nice to meet you Sohma-kun!" She said while bowing yet again to Yuki. She got back up and walked off the porch. "I am sorry that I can't talk to you for long, I need to go and get some food. Bye Shigure-san and Sohma-kun, I hope we see each other again." She said while walking out through the gates and back into the streets to get the groceries...  
  
A Few Hours later...  
  
Kyoto began to quite down and shops began to close. Tohru ran as fast as her feet could take her back to the inn. She got out of work late at another inn as a helper. She felt the air get cold and she hugged her haori close to her body as she ran. Tohru saw the moon turn a light shade of red, a very bad sign. She ignored it and took a short cut through an alley and she regretted doing that for the rest of her life.  
  
Tohru slowed down to catch her breath as she approached an open alleyway. She heard the footsteps of men ahead of her and then a blood-curling scream. Tohru came to the opening just to have a lifeless body fall right in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight she saw, the man lay in his own puddle of blood. The clang of metal echoed in the alley as she watch a cloaked man fell all of the others with a bloody blade. The cloaked man then pulled out a cloth and got all the blood off his katana. As she attempt to flee before the carnage, she came face to face with the man and a blade to her neck...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Katana- a Japanese blade  
  
Haori- a type of coat you wear over your clothing.  
  
Kimono- A Japanese dress that woman wear.  
  
Gi- A type of shirt that is tucked into the hakama.  
  
Hakama- Wide legged pants.  
  
Togugawa Shouganate- the rulers of Japan at the time.  
  
Seppuku- Ritual Suicide. 


End file.
